eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5328 (5 August 2016)
Synopsis Courtney watches on unseen as Sharon and Grant unintentionally meet outside the police station. Kathy calls Sharon – Ben’s come home. On the Square, Kathy hugs a battered and bruised Ben tight. As Sharon leaves, she tells Grant to call her; Phil’s in a bad way. Courtney follows Grant to the tube station and questions why he’s found himself in Walford again. Sharon arrives back at the Mitchells’, where Kathy explains that Ben has kept quiet about where he’s been, but that she clocked his bruised knuckles. As Grant and Courtney enter the Vic for a drink, Belinda cheekily eyes up Grant. Courtney’s put out when she notices Grant staring back. Courtney asks Grant outright why he’s so angry with Phil - Courtney claims she knows it’s about more than him taking his money. Grant clocks Belinda being harassed by a punter; Grant firmly tells the man to back off. Kathy and Sharon beg Ben to tell them what happened. Their relief is palpable when Ben states that his bruises are from getting drunk and hitting a wall. Belinda joins Grant and Courtney at their table, Courtney storms off when Belinda suggests another drink. Grant apologises to Belinda and makes after Courtney. Grant finds Courtney on Arthur’s bench and apologises for his recent behaviour. Grant confides that he’s found it tough thinking about how he never got a chance to say goodbye to Peggy. Courtney’s taken aback when Grant states that Peggy didn’t just die – Phil killed her. Grant’s surprised when Courtney admits that Sharon sent him texts saying that she wanted to talk and that she replied for him. As Ben goes to head out, Phil catches him. Ben admits that he’s heading to look for Paul’s killers and kisses Phil’s forehead as a goodbye. Grant enters the Mitchells’ through the back door and admits to Sharon that he’s in love with her... Jack’s floored when Ronnie screams that Andy is Danielle’s brother. Roxy’s shocked when Andy, Jack and Ronnie arrive at her stall – she questions Andy’s bloody lip. Jack blurts out that Andy has been lying to everyone – he’s Danielle’s brother and his real name is Gareth. Back at Number 27, Jack confusedly asks Ronnie what Gareth’s done to her; it’s like she’s brainwashed. Ronnie claims that Gareth’s vulnerable and depressed; Jack scoffs. Roxy corners Gareth and tells him that he isn’t fooling her. Gareth points out that Ronnie has managed to forgive him, but Roxy barks that Ronnie is a sucker for a sob story. Roxy spits at Gareth to disappear. Ronnie begs Jack to understand that she needs to get to know Gareth a little better; Jack reluctantly relents. When Roxy tells Ronnie that Gareth has gone, Ronnie heads out to find him. Ronnie finds Gareth at the café and suggests that he comes home, to which he agrees. Mick questions Abi on whether she’s sure about her decision to quit the Vic, but under Babe’s glare, she stays quiet. A suspicious Whitney accuses Babe of being the one to put Abi up to sleeping with Lee. Mick senses tension and suggests that they take the situation upstairs. Upstairs, Babe balks as Whitney and Abi brand her a blackmailer. Linda states that she’s not having Babe under her roof; she can’t forgive her for this. Mick hands Babe her packed bag and informs her that Tina is going to let her stay on her sofa for a couple of weeks – then she can sort herself out. At Sonia’s, Babe snaps when Sylvie cackles at her situation. Babe angrily opens her laptop and starts composing an email with vigour. Later, Babe arrives at Dot’s and threatens Abi – telling her to watch her back. At Number one, Claudette finally arrives for dinner. Claudette apologises to Vincent for being late; she’s met with a frosty response, but he’s understanding when she explains that she’s been with Pam. Over dinner, Claudette tentatively asks if she can feed Pearl, Vincent nods and Claudette is thrilled. Vincent corners Claudette and tells her that there’s no point pretending that she doesn’t have a nasty side. Claudette firmly tells Vincent that she’s come to realise that there’s nothing more important than family. Vincent instructs Claudette to prove herself. Patrick approaches and asks Claudette for a salsa dance. As Claudette leaves Number one, there’s a thawing between her and Vincent. Claudette arrives back at the Cokers’ to find a shaking Pam. Pam sobs that the blackmail has started again. Pam nervously tells Claudette that the blackmailer is Babe. Belinda excitedly tells Whitney that she’s signed the lease on the property for Elysium – she opens tomorrow. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes